Speechless
by EvaDean
Summary: This story is based on the song, "Speechless", by Beyonce using Dean and Jo as the main characters. If you can, YouTube the song to get the full effect of the story. Warning: Rated "M" for mature, intimate content.


**Okay guys, I'm still working on "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace" but, after I listened to a song it inspired me to write this quick story. This story is based off the song "Speechless", by Beyoncé. I highly suggest you lgo on YouTube and listen to the song to get the full effect of this story. The song is in first person, but I had to add some extra to the story. It's a little OOC for Jo but I stayed true to the song. Also, this will probably be my first and last "M" rated story as I love to read it, but I'm not too crazy about writing it. As always I'm open to all criticism.**

It's almost one o' clock in the morning on a cold winter's night when Jo looks up and glances at the clock. As she rolls over unto her stomach, head laying sideways on her pillow as she looks out of her windows. Her eyes dance along with the snow flakes as they lightly fall.

"Where is he?" Jo mutters softly under her breath. "He should've been back by now."

Restless and frustrated, Jo flips over unto her back and stares at the ceiling. Jo watches the ceiling flicker in shades of orange and crimson as the candle burning on the nightstand flickers. Slowly, Jo begins to daydream about the first day they met.

"_You know you should know something Miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back." _He told her as she stood behind him, mistaking him to be breaking in. _"It makes it real easy to do - that."_ He said as he whipped around and grabbed her rifle, releasing the shells onto the floor before he received a swift punch to his right eye. Jo chuckles slightly as she recalls the shock on his face.

Jo continues to daydream about his futile attempt to flirt and their first hunt together. Her mind continues to drift to the first time they were intimate. How his strong, yet gentle hands explored every part of her body. How they seemed to fit like a glove and how it was everything she imagined and more.

Hearing footsteps slowly pace toward her bedroom door Jo quickly returns to reality as her heart starts to tremble. The sound stops when it reaches her door and Jo sits up, resting on her forearms, biting her lower lip as she watches the door knob turn. The door opens to reveal her love.

"Where you been baby? I waited for you all day." Jo cooed as she tossed the sheet laying over her and turned to get out of bed.

Shaking his head slowly, "Now where do you think you're going? Stay right there, I'm coming to you." Dean looks at her with all the emotions of love, lust, and adoration a person can show without saying a word.

Turning back around on the bed, Jo watches as Dean closes the door behind him and walks toward the chair. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as he sits down and begins to take his boots off followed by his socks, over-shirt, and t-shirt.

Dean gets up and walks toward the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed. Jo watches his gaze as his emerald green eyes blend with the crimson tint from the burning candle. Her breath hitches as his expression reveals everything he plans to do to her as his eyes turn dark green to almost black.

Slowly, Dean continues to remove the rest of his clothing, tossing them to the side as he kneels on the bed's edge. Like a lion zeroing in on his prey, he moves stealthily toward Jo whose heart begins to beat so fast it feels like it will burst through her ribs.

"I missed you." He barely whispers as he hovers over her. "I couldn't wait to get back."

Dean brushes his lips lightly over Jo's as his hand traces the side of her silk nightie, bunching it up in his fist. Slowly Dean inches the nightie up, and up as Jo lifts her body to help. Throwing the nightie to the side, Dean grabs her wrists and pulls her arms over her head as he closes the distance between their lips. Tongues war between them as he turns to the side for a deeper kiss. Feeling his length grind on her sensitive spot, Jo groans into Dean's mouth as his lips curl into a light smirk, enjoying the way he makes her feel.

"Mmm, I love the sounds I cause you to make." Dean says as he plants kisses down her jaw line and up to lightly suck on that sensitive spot behind her ear lobe.

"Is. That. So?" Jo manages to utter as her eyes shut from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmm hmm." Dean groans as he grabs both of her wrists into his hand while moving his other hand down her arms and to her breasts, cupping it into his hand. Lowering his head, Dean traces her areola with his tongue in a slow, circular motion moving up to her painfully taut nipple. Hungrily, Dean takes her into his mouth sucking and licking as his other hand frees her wrists and grabs hold of her other breast to give it equal attention.

"Feels so good to me." Jo whispers as she grabs Dean and pulls him up to face her. "But, I love the sounds you make too." Jo retorts as her hand lightly glides down his back and in between them while placing simple kisses up his neck, stopping to trace his pulse point with her tongue. Bolts of electricity rip through Dean's body from his toes to his head as she lightly sucks on his neck and takes him into her hand causing him to moan her name. He lowers his head into the nook between her head and shoulder, breathing sporadically, as her hand glides up and down his length.

"Jo. Oh. You . . . might want to . . . stop that . . ." Dean barely managed to speak.

Jo glides her hand up his abdomen and to his chest circling her arms around his neck as he wraps her knees around his waist and slowly grinds into her. They both gasp as the need is finally met.

Savoring every thrust, they move in unison as Jo arches moves her hips against Dean's.

"I love the way you feel around me." Dean growls as he begins to quicken his pace, extending his thrusts from shallow to deep, to deeper as he brushes his lips across her collar bone.

"Dean!" Jo pours out as she grabs his back, throwing her legs on his shoulders.

"That's right baby. Let it go." Dean says as he grabs the head board with one hand while grabbing the small of her back, pulling her closer with the other.

Holding on to Dean for dear life, Jo arches her back, digging the back of her head into the pillow. "Yes. Yees. Yeees!" Jo moans as waves of pleasure surge through her body from her core to her head and toes.

Feeling the pulsing, tightening, and throbbing around him, Dean's movement becomes unruly as he joins Jo on the pleasure wave, crumbling atop of her.

"Kiss me." Jo insists as Dean happily obliges.

"So", Dean says in between kisses. "How much did you enjoy that?"

"Speechless. You've got me speechless."


End file.
